Our First Kiss
by cgluv
Summary: Snape gives Hermione a lesson in giving up control in return for a first kiss. romance with a dominant twist


Hermione POV

I was alone with him for the first time. His voice rumbled softly in my ear, deep and menacing. He spoke slowly.

Snape POV

"There is nothing you need to do. Just stand, your hands at your side, and wait. You'll know if you need to do anything. Relax." My finger starts on your arm, stroking lightly, slowly moving up. Soon you forget about that finger, innocently making it's way up your arm, distracted by my other hand, which is capturing your thumbs and pulling them behind your back. Your power goes down a notch. Just as both thumbs are secure your attention is riveted to your throat, and the hand that is slowly closing around it. You don't resist. You knew it would be like this when you squealed "Yes!" But you are very aware of the man whose hands are suddenly all over you. Control slips away. Your heart pounds.

Hermione POV

Until now we'd only held hands, hadn't even kissed. We'd talked. And we'd exchanged massage. I'd been wet for him more than once. But he never made a move on me, never even tried to kiss me. But last night, on our evening walk, he asked me to be his lover and I accepted immediately, to my embarrassment. Sexual tension was thick in the air as we entered his apartment. What, exactly, would he do with me?

Snape POV

I stand very close, as if to kiss, our breath mingling, lips an inch apart. To maintain control I have my other hand at your throat, holding you firmly against the wall. My thumb against your jaw prevents you from turning to kiss me as I move closer, just missing your lips as I skirt your face on my way to your ear. "Soon I will kiss you, but first you must be properly mounted. Remove your clothes." Never had a man spoken to you like that before. Deep, authoritative, commanding, sure, and unhurried. He releases you and steps back, watching.

Hermione POV

I could still say "no," still change my mind. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to make myself available to him. Vulnerable to him. Naked before him. As he said during that walk in the park, when he titillated me with erotic descriptions of sexual surrender. I chose. I chose between the safe, uninspired sexuality I'd always known, and the heat of submission I have always secretly desired. After a brief hesitation, I walked to center stage and, slowly, began unbuttoning my blouse...

Snape POV

Naked now, you stand: exposed, vulnerable, and not as secure in your beauty as you would like. You fold your arms, desperate to retain some shred of decency, but I will not allow it. "Fold your arms behind your back." You realize that I know exactly what you are doing and feeling... that I intend to strip you of all your defenses, to lay open not only your body but also your mind. Obedience exposes all that you intended to protect. You watch me, considering the exchange of power that has occurred as my eyes roam freely across you.

Gestering to the bed, I direct you again: "Lie down." Coming over to you I sit, then touch you. Full touch strong enough to move your joints, muscles, and limbs. Light strokes that send chills coursing over you. Gently, firmly, I explore your face, your breasts, your legs, and arms. I even look closely at your pussy, smell you, but I don't touch you there. (There, you are virginal and pure...) Slowly, patiently, I move you to the position I want you in: On your back, arms raised, legs open, knees up, pillows arranged so your head is thrown back slightly, exposing your neck and thrusting your breasts and hips above the bed. I instruct you to reach down around the outside and pull open your lips, hold yourself open. A perfect slut. And a perfect lover.

I do not mount you quickly. I strip as you hold yourself vulnerable. What thoughts fill you as you await your kiss? I climb onto the bed and kneel between trembling legs. Stooping down, I breathe hot breath on you, then taste. There is no need to handle you. Softly, gently, just a teasing, wet stroking of your sex, until your breath changes. Then, moving up, my cock slides up, then down, parting the lips and finding home, and I push. Entering just a little bit. Slowly. A gentle, insistent thrusting, then relaxation of the pressure, but no withdrawal. A little deeper with every push. Opening. Filling. Wanting. Mounting. Whispers of how good you are, how wonderful your gift, how perfectly you open your body. Soon you are filled and my body presses against your sex. Still, I don't withdraw at all, only push and release. Every thrust now is precious friction. Yet your mounting is hardly over, for there are still other ways I will open you...

Hermione POV

Fully inside my hips, he instructed me to release my pussy and push my breasts together. Obediently I slide my hands up and made a nest for him. Soft breasts invited him and slowly he laid down on me, our bellies touching before our chests. I felt the wonderful sensuality of his chest supported by my soft breasts. His full weight pressed them flat as he took my wrists and pulled my arms over my head, pinning them there. I allowed it without taking my eyes off him...

Snape POV

Breasts taut under my weight, arms raised in submission, I take both your wrists in my left hand, freeing my right, which caresses and strokes you. My hand never leaves your body. I scratch gently up your side and into the armpit, then slide my hand onto your throat, linger there, strong and controlling, then slip it under your neck and behind your head. Making a firm fist in your hair I pull your head up and touch our mouths together. I control every aspect of our first kiss and all you need do is surrender yourself, allow it, and enjoy it. As I lick and suck on you I wrap my arm around the back of your neck and drive down on your shoulders as I thrust upward. You are as open, as vulnerable, as mounted as a woman can be. Breaths mingle. Eyes lock. "You are mine." And you feel it in every part of you.


End file.
